starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
William L. Bryson
Early Life Born deep in the arid deserts of Seraph B, this kind-spirited man quickly joined the MI after experiencing first-hand the horrors of the mormonic insurgency in the planet. Motivated by his eneormous sense of duty, William Louis Bryson seeks to end the Federation's wars... but mostly the rebel factions. His early life was below average; born from farmers, he was forced to follow his parent's footsteps in order to survive. This rough environment forced him to develop a lot of strength, but the lack of a proper education made him naïve. He gained further street-smart intelligence to compensate for his lack of knowledge; this is clearly shown when asked about things above high-school level. He was taught the most important things by his mother: reading, writing and basic algebra. His life didn't get easier as time passed; mormon influence had been expanding at great speed and, with this, so did unconformity. Militias and guerrillas were formed to battle eachother, forcing the 23rd Artillery Batallion to become bolder and more aggresive in order to face such a threat. Bryson was greatly impressed by their work and, because it was either joining the MI, helping his parents with the (very) poor farm or working as a "slave" in the only mine in the whole planet, he stucked with the first option and joined the MI. Military Life The 23rd Batallion took Bryson under its wing and sent him to the local bootcamp located in New Lake City, the colony's capital. It didn't take long for Bryson to see action, as the 23rd was constantly attacked; thus, Bryson's training was repeteadly halted and forced to partake in real life scenarios. Due to this, Bryson lacks discipline nor knows the more advanced rules of a proper MI Batallion. Regardless of Bryson's apparent lack of knowledge, he is a very strong man; Seraph B's uneven day and night cycle, extremely high temperatures, gravitational pull from a nearby gas planet, sandstorms and lack of water are quite the challenge for every colonist in Seraph B; specially for a soldier, as fighting in these conditions is even harder than living them. He took part in the Operation Desert Flames briefly before being transfered to Fort Hunt, a boot camp located in Vulcanis. On account of this planet's more lenient conditions (compared to Seraph B), Bryson stood out of the rest of recruits and rapidly became one of the top. Months after, he had become a fully-pledged Private and was assigned to the local garrison. He was in-charge of defending the weapon factories stationed in the planet; more specifically, in the Lorka continent. Time passed, but no attacks were ever recorded. Bryson became slack after spending a few time in the local garrison; he lost some of his faculties which he gained back in Seraph B and did nothing but play cards with the rest of the troopers. Planet Vulcanis' political nature and next to minimum war activity had made him feel uncomfortable and weak, which is why Bryson asked for transfer. It took some time for anyone to actually review his petition but, shortly after, a local officer agreed to transfer him to the AFC-BC117 'Audie Murphy'. He spent those two weeks of grace period developing his physical abilities to regain what he had lost during peace time, to no avail. He is far weaker than now and it will certainly take some time to fully recover. Nevertheless, he is now assigned to the Audie and "officially green". Awards *Badge of Merit (1 Bronze Star) *Communications Ribbon *General Specialization Ribbon *Federal Defense Ribbon *Colony Protectorate Ribbon Category:Characters